


Toast

by RunningIntoTheUnknown



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, LMAO, he legit just makes toast
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-07 19:23:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7726747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RunningIntoTheUnknown/pseuds/RunningIntoTheUnknown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki makes some toast.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Toast

**Author's Note:**

> This was requested on my tumblr... i just thought I would post it here so I keep my fics together.
> 
> Once again this is practice for me to get back into writing. It's kinda crap. I wrote it on my phone so I'm sorry about any mistakes.

Breakfast. It seemed like a simple task, but when did Loki ever do anything simple? Somehow Loki found himself hungry in a kitchen. Rummaging through the cupboards he soon located a loaf of brioche. He took the brioche out of its bag and discovered that the loaf was not cut into slices. A problem that could easily be remedied, yet for Loki it was a roadblock. He hadn't seen any knives in his previous perusal of the kitchen, it seemed that his only resort was to either tear the loaf or just eat the entire thing. Frustrated, the Trickster decided to open every stifle drawer and cupboard to try and find a knife. Drawer after drawer was opened, until in a forgotten corner of the kitchen he found a drawer full of knives. Now Loki was only familiar with the type of knife used for maiming a person. Here he encountered paring knives, chefs knives, bread knives, Follet knives, butchers knives, cleavers and carving knives. This little drawer was a chefs wet dream full of shiny sharp knives ready to whip up a feast. Now any culinary expert will know that in order to slice up a loaf of bread one needs a serrated bread knife. This was something Loki did not know. So of course he picked up a meat cleaver, the large rectangular knife used to butcher meat. With this knife in hand the Prince of lies faced the loaf of bread. With a forceful downswing he chopped off the heel of the bread. Satisfied that his choice of knife worked, Loki then chopped off a slice of bread about 2 inches thick. Finally he had a piece of bread, with his stomach rumbling he looked in the fridge for something to put on it. He found a stick of salted butter and a jar of jam. With these in hand he returned to the slice of bread, he then discovered that the bread was too soft to spread any condiments on. He needed to toast the bread. First he decided the best course of action would be to turn the stove on and place the bread over the flame. On his journey over to the stove he spied a toaster. This he resolved would be a better device to use. Loki approached the the toaster, put the bread in and turned the toaster on. There he stood for four long minutes watching the toaster tick. Just as his thoughts started to wander he was jarred by the loud ding of the toaster announcing the bread was ready. In his haste to remove the bread Loki burned his fingers, yet he persevered and returned to the cutting board with the toast. He then returned to the knife drawer and picked out a paring knife, unaware that the butter knives resided with the cutlery one drawer over. Returning to his station, the Trickster proceeded to spread the butter and then the jam on his crispy bread. Once finished with this task, Loki was finally ready to feast upon his creation. Picking his toast up, he took a bite. Immediately his mouth exploded with the tart yet sweet flavor of raspberries mixed with the slight crunch and inherent sweetness of the brioche. Chewing thoroughly, he savored the taste that sated his hunger. And before he knew it his toast was gone, yet its flavor lingered on his tongue, taunting him. Without even thinking about it Loki found himself with the cleaver in hand slicing another piece of bread, starting the process all over again.


End file.
